


The Brunette

by Lavender_and_Vanilla



Series: Lavender_and_Vanilla Explains It All or Fanfiction Fixes Everything [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/pseuds/Lavender_and_Vanilla
Summary: There is always something Sherlock doesn't get right.





	

Greg hurried through the flat to the bedroom. He was hoping he left his warrant card here and Sherlock hadn’t nicked it again. Hearing water running in the en suite, he paused to glance through the open door. Mycroft stood at the sink washing his hands. Greg detoured into the bathroom.

“Morning, love. Come back for a fresh suit?”

“Good morning Gregory. Yes. I am sorry I’ve not been home these past few days.” Mycroft looked at his partner through the mirror.

Greg grinned at the tall, lean man as he came further into the room and slipped his arms around Mycroft’s middle from behind. He nuzzled the back of his lover’s neck. “S’alright. I know you’d be home if you could.” He laid kisses on the soft skin just above the collar. “Hmm, been to see Robert.” Greg pulled back slightly and wrinkled his nose.

“Yes, I thought a trim and a good shave would be refreshing.” Mycroft finished drying his hands.

“Touched up the color too.” Greg said a little mournfully.

Mycroft turned in Greg’s arms. “Gregory…”

“Nah, it’s good. You’re still ginger in all the right places.” Greg kissed Mycroft briefly, cupping the back of the younger man’s head.

“Your warrant card is on the dresser.” Mycroft spoke, as they broke apart.

“Ta. Lunch later?”

“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> There is some discussion as to whether Mycroft Holmes is a brunette or a ginger. My stance is he is a red head who wishes he wasn't, for whatever reason. Most likely because he doesn't like it and thinks it is unattractive. So, he dyes his hair. However, in the right light you can see the red trying to peek through.


End file.
